


Deep Inside of You

by babykid528



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Day Off, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris spend a lazy Sunday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [cockwarming](http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1523.html?thread=699123#t699123) and the [sweet nothings](http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1523.html?thread=639219#t639219) prompts at the kink meme.

Zach stretches, a full body stretch, arms reaching out high above his head, legs spread wide, back arching off the pillows he has propped behind him. Chris huffs a breath out his nose in response, careful not to be dislodged as Zach moves.

It’s a rare, lazy Sunday for the both of them. Neither has any work to do that can’t wait until Monday, and they’re taking full advantage of the time off.

Zach is sprawled out across a significant portion of their couch, naked, with his back against the arm of the couch, watching Cosmos on Netflix, like he’s wanted to for months.

And Chris is sprawled on his belly across the remainder of the couch, equally as naked, feet dangling over its other arm, face pressed into Zach’s lap, and mouth full of Zach’s soft cock.

They don’t get to do this often and it’s been a particularly long time since they’ve last done it, but this is one of their favorite ways to spend a day off. Zach, relaxed and doing whatever he likes while Chris puts his sweet mouth to good use, keeping Zach’s cock warm.

The first time they tried this out, Chris had been overeager to please. He hadn’t been able to keep quiet or still and he couldn’t stop himself from frantically sucking his excess saliva back into his mouth as it tried to dribble out around Zach’s dick. Slurping, whining, and swirling his tongue, he’d made Zach come down his throat in record time.

Zach had needed to punish him for his lack of restraint: twenty paddles to the backs of Chris thighs, just below where Chris really wanted to be hit, and plenty of cock stimulation without orgasm until Chris could learn to take Zach in without making him hard. There had been an entire week of practicing on a cock gag then, getting Chris used to the feel and personal reaction to having his mouth full for prolonged periods of time, including the inevitable drool he had to teach himself was good and meant to happen, and not something he needed to try to prevent.

It didn’t take Chris more than a month to perfect the technique though, and the rewards for his very good behavior had been well worth his efforts.

Now, even after months of not warming him, Chris is just as still, just as quiet, and just as _good_ as he had ever been. His mouth is soft but secure around Zach’s flaccid cock and Zach can feel Chris’ saliva dripping down his chin, slicking Zach’s balls and thighs. He’s not slurping, not humming, not even rubbing his own cock against the couch like Zach knows he wants to. He’s just calmly floating in the shallows of subspace, waiting until Zach tells him he’s had enough.

Pleased, Zach reaches out absently, stroking a hand through Chris’ hair as he continues to watch the documentary.

Chris, huffs out a breath through his nose again, tickling the hairs at the base of Zach’s cock, but he is otherwise unresponsive.

Zach is very, _very_ pleased.

He strokes his hand down over the back of Chris’ head and drags his nails across the nape of Chris’ neck. He feels Chris suppress a shiver at the touch, and it only makes Zach scratch harder.

They’ve been sitting like this for three hours, Zach already into episode four of the series, and he’s sure it’s been long enough.

He reaches for the remote and stops the video.

“You are being the best boy right now, Christopher,” Zach murmurs, voice loud in the sudden quiet surrounding them.

Chris snorts out another little exhale, his tongue sliding almost imperceptibly across the underside of Zach’s dick. It’s a small movement, one Zach could easily ignore, his own control far stronger, but he gives in to it. He allows his dick to twitch a little at that micro-caress, and he begins to harden on Chris’ tongue.

Chris looks up at him then, almost panicked that he’s somehow failed at his task. Zach buries his fingers into Chris’ hair again and tugs sharply.

“It’s okay,” he soothes, “You’ve done nothing wrong, baby.”

Chris lets a whine escape around Zach’s still hardening cock. Zach’s grip tightens further on Chris hair and Chris manages to relax a little.

“In fact, you’ve been so very good for me,” Zach says, “I’m going to let you to suck me now.”

Zach thinks that there should be very little about Chris that surprises him anymore, but everything about Chris, even the stuff he already knows, is still a marvel to him and he loves him all the more for it.

Exhibit A – Sucking Zach’s cock is one of Chris’ absolute favorite rewards.

The first time Zach offered his cock as a reward to Chris, he had been nervous. It had seemed like such a (no pun intended) dick move to make, so very selfish, but it turns out it’s one of the most selfless things he can offer Chris.

Chris fucking adores cock, Zach’s cock in particular, and he cannot get enough of it in his mouth. It’s why the cockwarming is such a favorite downtime thing for the both of them, it’s why it took some training for Chris to get used to the warming to begin with, he was just so eager to suck him off.

Chris whines again, at Zach’s offer, shifting his head in Zach’s lap, pulling back to accommodate Zach’s growing erection in an effort not to choke. And then he sucks on the head, pressing the tip of his tongue in the slit, before pushing forward and swallowing down around the shaft again.

Zach’s fingers curl into Chris’ scalp, pressing him closer, and Chris jerks against the pressure of Zach’s cockhead bumping the back of his throat as he hardens to full length.

“So, so, good,” Zach praises him, petting Chris’ hair as Chris pulls in ragged breaths through his nose, throat squeezing the head of Zach’s cock convulsively.

He lifts Chris’ mouth completely off him after a minute and watches Chris gasp for air. His face is flushed red, his bright blue eyes shining with tears. He looks disheveled but centered, like the eye of a storm, and every time Chris gets like this, Zach is convinced it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Each time is somehow more beautiful than the last time. Zach’s not sure how it’s possible, he just knows it’s true, deep in his bones.

“Up here,” he instructs and Chris, still catching his breath, scrambles to comply.

Zach watches as he pushes up on shaky hands and knees before crawling over Zach. Zach helps situate Chris in his lap, bending his knees and pressing his feet into the couch cushions so he can support Chris’ ass against his thighs.

“Zach,” Chris whispers, voice rough after his mouth was so full.

Zach cradles Chris’ face in his palms and shushes him gently. He wants to look him over, take stock of him as he appears now, burn the image into his brain for the rest of his life.

Chris leans his ass back into Zach’s thighs while simultaneously nuzzling his face into Zach’s hands.

His chest is as red as his cheeks are and likely just as hot to the touch.

“You look stunning, baby,” Zach tells him, rubbing his thumb across the arc of Chris’ cheekbone.

Blushing has always been a good look on Chris and Zach does his best to turn him red whenever he can. The color and warmth please him in a way that Chris can’t seem to wrap his brain around. He blushes more furiously the more Zach praises him for it. Zach is always sure to give him as much praise as he can then, without sounding effusive, just so he can take advantage and burrow in close to Chris’ delectable heat.

Chris’ abs flex and contract as he shifts in Zach’s lap. Chris’ erection, hard and heavy, bounces just as red as his blushing cheeks. It’s close to but not touching Zach’s own hard cock.

Zach looks back up at Chris’ face, still red, eyes closed as he nuzzles further against Zach’s palms.

“You’re so fucking beautiful and you don’t even know it,” Zach whispers, leaning up as he pulls Chris forward to kiss him hard and slow.

Chris gasps against his mouth and Zach takes the opportunity to press his tongue between Chris’ lips, rubbing it up against Chris’ own tongue, just as he drops one hand from Chris’ face to wrap around Chris’ as-of-yet untouched cock.

Chris, who had dutifully been keeping his arms down at his sides, keeping his hands to himself, loses his balance then and reaches out to hold Zach’s arms and steady himself.

“’M sorry,” he rushes to apologize, voice uneven.

Zach shakes his head, “It’s okay. You’re okay. You can touch me if you want to.”

With permission granted, Chris goes from steadying himself to clinging to Zach.

“Zach,” he gasps his name out again. Less a plea this time, more of a reverent exultation.

Zach squeezes Chris’ cock tightly and rubs his cheek softly in reply before slowly starting to work his hand up and down Chris’ shaft.

“Do you know how much I love you, Christopher?” Zach asks then, voice pitched low and full of adoration.

Chris is reduced to whimpering again, unable to form the words to answer him in that moment, but he leans in a little closer, brushes their lips together briefly, and Zach smiles.

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever known,” Zach tells him, running his thumb against his cheek before sliding his hand to bury his fingers in Chris’ hair again, pulling on the strands just the way Chris likes.

Chris’ mouth falls open as he pants for breath, his eyes still shut.

Zach’s other hand tightens on the upstroke of Chris’ cock and his thumb swipes across the head a few times before he squeezes down around him again.

“ _Full many a glorious morning have I seen_ ,” Zach quotes quietly, panting himself now. “None so glorious as you. As this. I love you. _Chris_ …”

Chris chokes out a sob as he comes between them, digging his fingers deeper into Zach’s skin as he paints them both with white stripes.

Zach releases his cock before Chris is even finished. He brushes his hand beneath his balls, fingers pressing toward Chris’ hole. He runs the tip of his forefinger over it, caressing the muscle where it clenches around the base of the silicone plug buried in Chris’ ass.

And that’s another thing that amazes Zach about Chris. He can have an entire sexual encounter, ass filled to the brim with silicone and lube, and not even rock back against it or draw attention to it.

Zach is gentle as he pulls on the toy, but Chris still whines at the movement. His whole body is still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm and he probably doesn’t feel quite ready to release the toy, but Zach needs to bury his cock back in Chris’ warmth as soon as possible.

“Come on, baby,” Zach soothes, releasing his hold on Chris’ hair gently so he can massage his scalp.

Chris takes a few deep breaths and relaxes then, letting the toy slip out at Zach’s next tug.

Zach is quick to replace it with two of his fingers, and Chris moans low and long as Zach works them in and out, coating them with the trapped lube.

“Fuck,” Zach gasps, “You’re so wet and ready for me, aren’t you?”

Chris nods, a soft smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, his head heavy with a pleasant exhaustion.

“Come on, baby,” Zach says, urging him to lean bodily into him more, pressing Chris’ head down to his shoulder.

Chris buries his face in Zach’s neck, sliding his hands from Zach’s arms, around to his back so he can cling close, and Zach removes his fingers from Chris’ ass, slick with lube to coat his cock.

“Zach, please,” Chris begs, lips ghosting across his pulse point. “I need you.”

“I know,” Zach tells him, petting his hair again as he lines the head of his dick up with Chris’ wet hole. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

“You always do,” Chris says.

Zach punctuates the sentiment by jerking his hips up just enough to press the head of his cock into Chris.

Chris groans at the stretch, a hungry sound that make Zach’s mouth go dry, and he shifts his hips to take Zach in further.

“Fill me up,” Chris begs.

Zach grabs Chris’ hip and shifts them both further, just slightly, and then Chris is sliding down, taking Zach’s cock in fully.

“You feel so fucking good,” Zach swears, turning his head to press the words into Chris’ hair. “So hot and tight, holding me so deep inside you, Christopher. My very best boy.”

Chris nuzzles his face closer, moaning into Zach’s neck while Zach rocks their hips together.

Zach can feel his control slipping fast. It always does when they fuck like this. The slow rocking of their joined bodies bringing him to orgasm far quicker than a hard, fast, pounding fuck ever could.

It’s more demonstrative and affectionate than any of the other ways they fuck, and it would be even without Zach’s continuous praises.

“My cock belongs inside you, baby,” he says then, gasping as he comes close to the edge of his building pleasure. “You’re where I belong, Chris. You are. Right here. Mine.”

“Yours,” Chris groans into his skin, dragging his teeth across one of Zach’s hot spots.

Zach’s orgasm hits him hard then, and he bucks up against Chris’ ass harder, holding Chris down around him by the hip as he fills him with come.

“I love you,” he whispers, gasping it repeatedly, his favorite mantra.

Chris echoes it in return.

It’s too soon for him to orgasm again, but Chris shakes in his lap with the need to come anyway. Zach holds him tightly to him, reassuring with the contact while taking his own reassurances from it.

When he’s spent, Zach turns his head, nuzzling into Chris’ hair, urging his head back.

Chris’ eyes are unfocused, swimming with desire, and bluer than anything Zach has ever seen.

He pulls him in for a kiss, one that feels like it may burn them both.

Neither looks to move their positions. Chris remains in Zach’s lap and Zach’s cock remains buried in Chris’ ass even as it softens. They keep on holding one another close, kissing and whispering sweet words against one another’s lips, until sleep gets the better of them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Full many a glorious morning have I seen_ is from Shakespeare's [Sonnet 33](http://www.shakespeares-sonnets.com/sonnet/33).


End file.
